lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 125
Report #125 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: Mindfield Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: We will prevent allies from being hit. Problem: Mindfield is one of those skills which appear to be useful, but in actual practice tends to have the opposite effect. As a locked skill it should actually discourage scriers, yet due to the slight damage it gives it instead tends to have the opposite result of provoking people to do additional scrying (sort of Is that your best shot I can sit her all day and eat this damage). In addition, it also attacks allies which results in calls for people to not use the skill. As mindfield has a damage component, it should presumably be a deterrent or be changed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: A) Remove damage from hitting allies. B) Remove the ability to scry for 10 minutes if the person rescries within three minutes. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: A) Remove damage from hitting allies. B) Add in an effect to reduce max health by 10% for 10 minutes. Lower maxhealth by an additional 10% per additional scries (all on their own separate 10 minute timer). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: None Player Comments: ---on 1/14 @ 18:43 writes: I see the need for not letting it hit allies but for the types of things you are asking is just too far out there. 10% maxhealth reduction for scrying? Personally I am going to scry whether I am hit with damage or not, and its not that it 'provokes' people, its that I am searching for someone and you might be it. 10 minutes? Do you know the damage that can be dealt in 10 minutes of no scry? Perhaps 30 seconds at best. Or maybe a longer eq time. But your current suggestions are just too much. ---on 1/14 @ 19:00 writes: I'm in agreement with Romero, having it not hit allies is reasonable but the rest seems excessive for the skill as it is currently suggested. ---on 1/16 @ 02:23 writes: Mindfield ought to be a serious deterrent to scrying. As Romero has already observed he's going to spam farscout anyway. Lowering max health only matters if he's going to jump someone right after. Solution 1 (with a sufficiently long duration) is good though. Or stealing a few reserves on scry, -that- might be more annoying. Note that the power-stealing would be totally unfair for psi damage so it would have to have a lesser effect for that as it does now. ---on 1/16 @ 04:48 writes: The issue I have with solution 1 is that there is no warning given. Perhaps if it activated if you scried twice in the span of x seconds (with the first time making you aware of the mindfield active). I don't know, Mindfield in general, while a cool idea, just doesn't seem like it can be balanced out to be both effective in its intended goal and not outright overpowered/stupid. Probably best to just change the ability entirely. ---on 1/16 @ 10:36 writes: I don't think mindfield could ever be overpowered simply because it's so easy to not get hit by it.